


Freedom Will Soon Reach Us

by chills_png



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 17:36:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17854109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chills_png/pseuds/chills_png
Summary: Lefty meets a new friend late at night.





	Freedom Will Soon Reach Us

**Author's Note:**

> some elements of matpat's theory such as golden freddy = cassidy is in here. i may update names if i need to. i may not. idc that much tbh lol. so if the names are wrong here than i'm real sorry oof

Lefty's eyes flickered around, ears twitching ever so slightly, as he heard no more sounds of the animatronics or employees. He got up & stretched his endoskeleton as he peeked through the door of the small room he resided in, making sure it didn't make a sound. He glanced around cautiously, seeing the Rockstar animatronics asleep on their stage. Now was his time to go out.

Every night, he went near the entrance to stargaze out the large windows that took up over half the walls, which showed such perfect nights just outside. He loved the night & how dark & calming it was. The rest of the universe just a gaze away, such a mystical sight it was to him.

He smiled softly at his thoughts as he crept out the door. His steps were soundless, for he was very good at keeping quiet. He walked to the large window left to the door, already seeing the beginning of a cloudless night. The stars & moon illuminated the pizzeria so that it glowed softly, which Lefty very much liked.

However, he couldn't help but notice the faint sight of another animatronic. This one was a bear much like him. However, they were completely limp & stuck in a sitting position for all of eternity. He couldn't exactly tell the color of them due to the lighting, but they looked golden with a deep blue-purple top hat sitting neatly atop their head. They were facing away from him, so he couldn't see much else.

Lefty cautiously approached them, sitting next to them on the carpet flooring the pizzeria had. He looked at them, seeing small, beady white pupils staring back at him. He warily looked away, returning his gaze to the night sky. He was definitely weirded out by this stranger. They seemed so... ghostly. Were they just a spirit? Part of his imagination? Or were they real & he was just being silly? His thoughts were immediately interrupted when he heard a voice next to him.

"This night is beautiful, is it not?"

The voice was very deep & sounded a little garbled, though behind it all in the background was the voice of a young child. Although the deep voice sounded calm, the child's voice sounded like it was enraged but was trying to hide it. It kind of reminded Lefty of himself.

"Yes..." he replied in his whisper, the voice of a young girl. He always sounded tired & weak, but maybe that's because he was, indeed, always tired & weak. His soul felt like a weight to him that he was forced to carry around every day. The soul itself always felt hopeless & trapped. He couldn't imagine what the little girl that was stuck in his body went through & he honestly didn't want to know.

They both sat in silence for a little longer before the golden bear next to him spoke up again.

"My name is Fredbear."

"...I'm Lefty."

"It's nice to see you again, Charlotte."

They were in silence once again, & Lefty could feel the trapped soul inside of him quake as it was mentioned. Lefty was confused. Exactly who was Fredbear? How did he know about him? He wanted answers.

"I suppose you're wondering how I know. Well, I know a lot about everyone's history here. I know what happened to you. I know what will happen in the future. I know what I will do when this is all done. I can tell you that it will all work out. I promise you that. I will make sure he pays for what he's done to us."

As he spoke, the child's voice grew angrier & more aggressive. It made Lefty feel a little intimidated. However, hearing what he had to say made him excited. He could tell Charlotte was excited, too. They would be free. Free of being trapped for so long. As his smile widened, a small chuckle could be heard beside him.

"Are you excited? I am, too. I'm sure the same could be said with everyone else. It may take a few long days for it to happen, but in the end... please remember. Everything will end soon. Everyone will pass on."

"... Thank you, Cassidy."

Lefty was a little surprised at what he just said. He didn't think he knew that name. But he knew Charlotte did. He could feel her feelings of great gratitude radiate inside his body. Charlotte was talking, not Lefty. Though Fredbear couldn't actually move, his eyes looked like they were smiling for him as they looked calmly at Lefty.

"... You're welcome, friend."

The anger of the child was gone. She sounded happy instead. Lefty was happy, too, as he looked back to the clear night sky. He looked at it knowing what would happen. He looked out in celebration with his new friend beside him. Out there was a sky that they would all soon visit. A sky of freedom & tranquility, something they've all wanted for so long.

**Author's Note:**

> here's the final story i transferred from wattpad. it's not funtime freddy/bon-bon this time yayy. instead, its an idea i've had for a while, at least at the time of writing this, which was months ago. anyway ty for reading i hope you have a nice day/night/whenever you're readin' this <3


End file.
